Piccolo Grande Amore
by Kuurankukka
Summary: Piccolo finds a mysterious female and developes feelings for her, but all of a sudden she disappeares. Who is she, what is she, where did she come from and where is she now? And what part does music play in all of this? The story of Piccolo & Clarinette.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another night in late April. Nothing would have given away anything out of the ordinary happening that night. Piccolo couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning for what seemed like hours. He was sweating. Suddenly he arose, panting heavily. One of those freakish nightmares again. He had had those for weeks every now and then. Tonight, he seemed to have them constantly, starting from the very second he had managed to fall asleep, even if for just a few minutes. He looked outside his cave. The sun wouldn't rise until in a few hours. But he decided to head outside. Since he couldn't sleep he might as well be awake. He landed by the river under the waterfall right underneath his cave which situated roughly 30 feet above the ground. He took a sip of water and washed his face. He sighed anxiously. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in days. If this kept going on, nothing good would come out of it. He hated being this tired. It made his concentration weak, plus lowered his tolerance of any type of annoyance. Piccolo figured it would be the best not to see anyone until he would get proper rest again. Even seeing Gohan would be out of question. No matter how much he cared for the kid, he knew he was most likely doing both of them a favor this way. Gohan didn't mean any harm, but sometimes he got on his nerves. And he didn't want to upset the kid by snapping at him for something he normally wouldn't.

Suddenly Piccolo felt an unfamiliar ki. Had it been any other situation he wouldn't have paid any attention on it, but now he got a feeling there was something unusual about this one. Yes, he was right. It was the same ki he had felt the night before, and a couple of nights before that. Back then, it had faded almost as soon it had appeared, so he hadn't had a chance to do anything about it. The ki gave him a strange vibe, now that his full attention was on it. It was like no other ki signature he had ever felt in his life, nothing like any human's or some other life forms' he knew. The signal wasn't very strong, and as its location could have been far away, so Piccolo decided to check it out before it would fade out again. Heck, he didn't have anything better to do anyway. He arose in the air and took off to the signal's direction.

He flew for a while towards an unfamiliar location, until he felt the signature fading and disappearing all of a sudden. He cursed his bad luck, but thought to keep on flying to the direction where he had felt the energy coming from. Soon he felt it again, but this time only briefly. He was getting close. He looked down. He had no idea where he was. Nothing looked even remotely familiar. Right underneath him was a forest that covered the land as far as the eye could see. Well, at least it seemed like that in the dimming moonlight. He kept looking around until he spotted something that differed from the view. A tiny, dark, plain area with no trees. Suddenly it let out a ghostly glimmer. It was just then he realized it was in fact a small pond reflecting the moonlight that had just re-appeared from behind the clouds. He decided to land and have a look around as the moon disappeared again behind the clouds.

On the ground, Piccolo soon learned this wasn't just any, your typical forest you'd see anywhere. There was something about it that felt out of place. Left alone, of course, the fact that he didn't recognize even a half of the vegetation around. It was quiet. Too quiet. He couldn't hear anything within a miles' range, aside his own breathing and heart-beat. It was as if the entire forest was asleep… or dead. The thought made a cold shiver travel down his spine. The Namek wandered along, making as little sound himself as he possibly could. He didn't know where he was going, but something told him to go on. The moon re-appeared again, easing the ghostly impression around the forest a little. Piccolo walked on, until something made him stop. Had he heard something? He stood still for a minute. Yes, he definitely heard something. It was barely audible; it was thanks to his extremely good hearing he could even pick it up. It sounded like humming, but sharper. More delicate. He went on towards the sound and little by little discovered it was music. Someone was singing, and very beautifully, for the matter. The closer its source he came, the more enchanting it sounded for him. Soon he realized he had arrived by the pond he had seen from above. The stars and the moonlight glimmered playfully on its surface. He felt again the ki he had felt before, and wondered if the person who was singing was also the source of this unusual energy. He grouched further, hiding behind an old and large white willow tree and looked towards the sound. Piccolo's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped at the sight. He shook his head closing his eyes and looked again. No, he wasn't seeing things. About 10 feet from him was a young woman, bathing. She sang a mysterious song in a language he wasn't familiar with and she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard in his life. She had a long, wavy brown hair that went under her waist. Her eyes were like two sapphires and her lips reminded him of rose petals. Her figure was slender and very feminine. Her breasts… Piccolo felt himself blushing and he swallowed at the sight. Her skin was a beautiful shade of jade green and she had pointed ears like his. She had a pair of golden earrings hanging from them. His heart fluttered. The light wind carried her scent to his sensitive nostrils. The smell was intoxicating to him. He closed his eyes for a moment. He didn't want to reveal himself, but it was hard to keep himself from doing so. That moment, he wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to know who she was and _what_ she was. And why he had never seen her before. Never had he felt this way before and he didn't bother wondering why all of a sudden this female had awoken all of these sleeping emotions and desires he didn't fully understand. But he didn't have time for thoughts like that now. He leaned closer to see her better, but his balance failed as the branch he has been holding from suddenly snapped and he fell. The singing stopped that very second. Piccolo cursed loudly as he stood up and glanced around quickly. The girl was gone. He tried to locate her ki, but it failed. Nothing. As if she had never even been there the first place. He glided over the spot he had seen her and spotted something glimmering on the shore. It was one of her earrings. He picked it up and looked at it closer. At least he now knew it wasn't just some mirage. He would find her again, somehow. He had to. A warm feeling filled his heart when he held the golden trinket. He examined it closer and just out of curiosity tried it on a finger. It fit perfectly on the fourth digit of his left hand. He kept looking at it, dazed, for minutes until he suddenly yawned. It wasn't until then when he finally realized how tired he really was. He sat down under a tree close by and closed his eyes. He fell sound asleep immediately and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

The next morning he woke up in his cave. At first he wondered if it all had been just a dream after all. But then he noticed his finger. The ring was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't understand it. Nothing made sense. After discovering the ring on his finger he had immediately flown to the destination of his previous night's venture, just to realize no such place existed. He had found the forest, but couldn't locate the lake. And the forest itself looked like nothing it had the night before. Nothing special about it, just your typical, ordinary forest, full of life and absolutely nothing eerie or out of place about it. It didn't make any sense at all. Piccolo examined the earring on his finger further, but refused to take it off; out of fear he might lose it.

"What in the name of Kami is going on." he thought. Frustrated, he examined the forest through once more, but had no luck. Later he focused all of his energy to find the peculiar ki of the woman he had seen. Again, in vain. He decided to wait until the night fell, but nothing happened. No lake, no strange woman, no odd ki signatures. Nothing. Piccolo was utterly confused. He didn't understand anything anymore. He touched the ring on his hand, thinking what kind of a weird new twist of fate had brought him into this. He knew he just had to figure this out, no matter what. For three whole weeks he tried solving this mystery on his own, just to return as empty handed as he had the first day. By then it was clear to him he had no other option; he had to go see Kami. He didn't like the idea very much, but there was nothing else left to do. He took off to the air and headed towards the Lookout.

Kami was surprised as he suddenly felt Piccolo's ki approaching the sanctuary. Curious, he stepped down of his throne and walked out the door, just in time to see Piccolo land on the courtyard.

"Why, Piccolo. To what I owe this rare honor of your presence?" Kami asked.

"Cut the crap, old man. I'm not in the mood for this!" Piccolo stated, annoyed.

"There's something that's been bugging me for a while and I cannot seem to find an answer. So I'd appreciate your cooperation in solving it." Piccolo folded his arms in his usual way, looking at the older Namek with an intense stare.

Kami nodded in understanding.

"I see. Care to tell me what is it that has been causing you so much trouble that you seek for my help?"

Piccolo was quiet for a moment, as if thinking how to put out what he was about to say. He subconsciously touched the ring while doing this, which caught Kami's attention. His eyes widened suddenly, as he realized what it was.

"Piccolo?" Kami said, surprised, as he gazed upon the golden trinket on his counterpart's left hand. "Who would have thought…" Kami said to himself, smiling in delight.

Piccolo looked at the older Namek for a while, confused.

"So, who is she?" Kami finally asked, still smiling.

Piccolo was taken aback. "H-How did you…"

"The ring." Kami said, and chuckled a little, cutting him off.

"Oh… "

"So, you do know about her…" Piccolo said.

"I do, now." Kami chuckled. "When was it?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Ahh. Not that long ago, then." Kami smiled.

"Actually, that was what I came to talk about." Piccolo said, being a little uneasy.

"Oh?"

"Something… happened that night." he started, blushing a little as he remembered what had happened. Kami's expression changed suddenly. Surely he didn't mean…?

"I should have been more careful, but it was the first time I'd ever…"

Kami froze. "Piccolo." He interrupted. "I don't think…"

"It was my fault and now I don't know what to do."

Kami was the one who was blushing, now. "Oh, my!" he thought.

"Piccolo." he managed to stutter from his shock. "I must say I'm disappointed."

"I couldn't help it! And now she's nowhere to be found."

"You have to find her. You have to take a responsibility on your actions."

"Take a responsibility? What are you talking about? Piccolo asked, confused.

"Of course you will! You don't take advantage of a lady and bring her to that state and do nothing about it! Thank goodness you're at least engaged…"

"Hey, hey, hey, hold on a sec!" Piccolo shouted in utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? Take advantage? Engaged? Who said anything about those?"

"Didn't you just say you proposed to her and then slept with her resulting in her being with child?" Kami asked, looking dead serious, with a purple hue on his green face.

Piccolo's jaw dropped.

"Wha…NO! I said nothing even remotely close to that!" He yelled, his face covered in purple.

"I said that three weeks ago I felt a peculiar ki and found this alien mystery-female, who disappeared when she noticed me and I haven't been able to find her or the place I saw her at since. All I have left of her is this earring I found right after she disappeared!" Piccolo shouted, pointing at his finger.

It took a while for Kami to process what was being said, and was then relieved his scenario wasn't what was going on.

"Oh." was all he was able to say.

"In that case, I guess it's better we go inside." Kami said, embarrassed of the earlier mix-up, as they both walked in the temple.


End file.
